When Worlds Collide - A Loki x Oswald Story
by lisianthus.primula
Summary: What happens when the infamous God of mischief and lies, to add the newest King of Asgard is getting tired of his home and wants to explore the worlds? That's correct, Loki the trickster God yearns for some special fun in his life again and where could it be a better place than on earth? Especially in this infamous dangerous city called.. Gotham


It had been such a foolish idea...

Oswald knew that both Fish and Maroni wanted his head on a plate. Hell, both of them had come to his club to give his 'regards' personally. And even if they couldn't kill him while under Falcone's wing, he knew they would try to make his life a nightmare the moment he stepped out of the shadows. So why on earth had he decided to walk his way home was out of his coprehension. The mobster turned his neck to avoid as much damage as possible when a meaty fist collided with his cheekbone, sending him crashing towards the floor, his jaw carries immediately a giant bluish red bruise while his forehead is bleeding. As if he didn't had enough bruises already... The brainless henchmen laughed like the fat idiot he is as he tried to reach his umbrella, putting as much distance between him and the two beasts.

"Don Maroni is very disappointed with you, Penguin. And he wants to make sure you remember that."

Christ, even his quotes were clich ... Meatheads... The mobster breathed in to replace the intense hate of his face for a defenseless, reconciliatory expression, and looked up at them with a nervous smile. "Oh, I'm... I'm sure there is no need to be harsh! Surely we can solve our problem in a different way?" He felt the umbrella under his hands and gripped the handle tightly, ready to pull the hidden blade out that always is placed at the tip.

"Oh, but why we would do that, Penguin? Talking with our fists is much more fun!"

To the same moment at the same time a new visitor makes his way down to the dangerous town Gotham. Loki Laufeyson himself, the God of lies, pranks and mischief. The trickster wasn't having much a reason more to stay in the kingdom Asgard, boredom and loneliness are just invading his mind there. He knows on Midgard he had quite some entertainment even if the last time in New York kind of escalated very badly. But Loki isn't seeing this as a personal barrier to amuse himself. With the help of Heimdall and the Bifrost the chaos God landed save and without any attention of the mortals living in this strange new city. The whole environment reminds the new King so much of New York which courses a slight feeling of disgust inside his guts by those memories.

Dressed inside a fancy black long coat, a green neck scarf and a suit under it Loki makes his way through the alleys and streets to inquire his new environment. The first hours of the night passed and the aesir has visited nothing more as some clubs and bars, small talking to mortals with alcohol. But.. Somehow the true fun is missing. These are the first days on earth again so the sorcerer knows he must be patient until he will have his old times back like he had so many years ago in his younger rebellious days as a young reckless teenager. Walking along a silent lonely street the trickster first wanted to head back to his apartment he leased, he does it every time he visits a place on Midgard during a longer stay... until the black haired suddenly sensed noises being right in his near, more like a noise of growling people. Quickens his pace a tad the Norse soon paid attention to three people well hidden behind an dirty alley, one of them beaten up to the ground while these other two way more taller man surely has the intension to only make it worse, probably also kill him? This harmless and unarmed man? What a lame game, Loki thought with a sigh..

Even if the royal couldn't care less, something spoke to him that the way shorter and weaker man would die if he does one mistake. Hel.. Is he having a choice? Crouching slightly Loki grabs his golden daggerhe always carried in his pockets, keeping his grip tightly around it before he started running silently, waiting until he was close enough and with a skilled throw the dagger hits the one's man neck right into the main vein, causing an abruptly death of blood loss. "One..." The warrior murmured before his feet chase him deeper into the middle of the alley, grabbing his weapon again that was stuck inside the killed man's nape only to attack the other male being still alive. With trembling hands the second worker tried to load his weapon with a bullet and to point with the gun towards the raging god until a shot released but it wasn't hitting Loki at all.

Oswald couldn't follow all these sudden actions and movements and remainded in stiff shock down to the wet cobblestone as his eyes and brain tried to figure this situation out of what just happens here! Because WHAT he might see here seems incredible or he is hallucinating from the strike against the forehead. Oswald didn't even feel the presence of the other man until blood splattered his face, making his skin look covered in the freckles he was always trying to the shot missed Loki's body the god had free access to the other man's exposed and unguarded body, ramming the golden metal several times into his chest, wanting to hit the atery or destroy the organs. Throwing the lifeless body away the tall God isn't caring if this idiot is still alive or half dead since he surely die anyway. "Two..." Loki finished his count, cleaning the bloody blade against the fabric of the dead man's jacket only to put it back into the hidden pocket.

It was a more than welcomed change, of course, but it was too nice to be true. In Oswald's world, that's not the way things happened. Being assaulted by henchmen when he was alone only had one of two results, with him being a bloody mess and dragging himself away (usually after a period of unconscioussness) or with his asaliants being bribbed or stabbed by him. If someone came in to save his rear, it was only to finish the work himself. But such a brutal, repentine change of events? That didn't happen in real life, not in Gotham at least. It had been a perfect shot, silent and deadly, a small part of his brain was mesmerized by the beauty of the technique. The rest of it, through, was in complete shock. When the lean figure waltzed into the light, he could only gape. In a matter of seconds, his raiders had gone from two hulks of promissed pain to a couple of messy heaps on the wasn't until the blood splashed by the savage second stabbing began to soack through his fabric and into his skin that the mobster woke up from his reverie. He stared at the corpses for a second, aware of the tall figure in his surroundings but not wanting to look up, measuring his odds if he unseathed his knife and tried to attack the newcomer. It was a quick equation,though. The stranger had shown a strength and agility in those few, precise moments worthy of Victor Zsasz. He wouldn't even have time to stand up.

So the man looked up and met green eyes with a quivering smile and an innocent expression, his knuckles turning white with how hard he gripped his umbrella, ready to volt at the moment it was necessary. "Th-thank you, sir. I.. don't know what I would have done against those couple of crocs."

During the moment of attacking and kill those muscled fools Loki couldn't spend a second to the actual victim laying at the ground. His mind got carried away by brutality and the sudden blood rush mixed with adrenaline. It's been quite some time when the chaos God had the honor to end somebody's life by his own hands and not by his guards up in Asgard. The tall male awaits the right moment to calm his nerves, that his rush stops and takes several deep and calm breaths. The expression on the pale face was one that the mobster knew too well. The rush of adrenaline that came from bringing someone down with your bare strenght. So it came as a big surprise when, instead of lashing out, the tall figure hid the knife under his coat. Which was exquisitely tailored now that he looked at him. The man was impecably dressed and well-groomed, anyone would have thank he was an important bussinesman, and the blood looked so unreal over what confused him more were the stranger's first words towards him...

"They were only fools trusting into their muscles, not the brain.." Loki answered as his attention draws over towards the injured male being still on the wet asphalt, his face covered with own blood or the blood of the dead two males. The sorcerer slowly crouches down, facing the other male closely. It's like Loki would stare into a younger version of himself, the same paleness, the eyes and also the color of the hair, causing the God to smirk a little bit. Not a single treat, nor even hatred in his tone. Oswald couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the stranger, who sounded almost kind. And his eyes went only wider when the man crouched in front of him and smirked. There was no malice on the smile, only mischief, and the mobster felt like a boy again in front of the tall man.

The God spoke with his usual calm deep, almost raspy voice, one hand reaches out towards the younger one to slowly turn his face, seeing a huge bruise bulge against his cheek. "Your jaw is hurt .. Also a part of your skull.." Loki murmurs quietly , green eyes returning to Oswald's face, seeing blood coming out of his mouth and is pretty sure it's his own. "You were lucky it wasn't ending more bad... Can you get up and walk? You can't stay here longer.. Not being in that state. " Loki asks, letting go of the other's face only just to have a look at the Penguin while still being on the same eye level. But the mobster only flinched even harder when long fingers grabbed his face, expecting a harsh grab and a yank that didn't come. Only... worry? Was the man really asking about his injuries? Had he hit the ground harder than expected and loss consciousness? Because there was no way on earth this could be happening. At any moment he was going to wake up half-beaten to death in some alley.

He opened his mouth to answer, but only staggered and closed it again, opting to nod instead and hurried to stand up, leaning heavily in his umbrella and balancing himself in the wall with his free hand. "I-I... My club is near here, so I think I... Yeah, I will head over here." He smiled coyly at the stranger, still a bit dazzled. But he couldn't go home without knowing who the stranger was, could he? Someone as strong in his city... The mobster had to find out if he was friend or enemy. "Maybe... I could offer you a drink as a show of gratitude?"

(Hey guuuys! Here's the writer of this story.. No shit Sherlock xD First of all, when you reach this line I only can say "You like seeing men interacting like that don't you Squidward?" Just kidding, I say THANK YOU! This is a story of an RP I write since almost one year with my beautiful friend from Spain. This ship is queer and twisted like whatever and so it actually begun that we just planned to have these two their "fun", or better to say Loki trying to seduce Oswald for a One night stand and leaves *SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER* xD

So to a later moment we started shipping these babies and we found out that they have a loooot in common. A broken family, a horrible past and the insane love to their mother. Oswald will act shy here first but trust me, you all will see the TRUE Ozzy you all know love and know as soon as he gets used to Loki *wink wonk*. Nothing is better than two murder babies spending company with each other ? SO anyway, I'll shut up here because I'm very hungry and my fingers hurt ;3 I will hopefully see you all in Chapter TWOOOOO ? Have a wonderful day,

Desideria ~ ) 


End file.
